User talk:TeraBlight
User talk:TeraBlight/ELK ---- Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 14:00, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Annoyance in the RC Please stop. Go to a less busy wiki and play with templates. Try http://beavisandbutthead.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. --Bp 00:42, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I had no idea I was causing problems for anyone. TeraBlight 00:47, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::Eh, just an annoyance in the RC. --Bp 00:49, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I thought I was slowing the site down. Glad that's not it. Isn't there some way I can edit my user subpages without it appearing in the RC? TeraBlight 00:53, 20 November 2006 (UTC) re: My TemplateLab Hi there! Sure, I can restore the redirects; I merely deleted them and the others to remove the multiple edits from the recent changes. We appreciate what you're trying to do, but it might be best to test them elsewhere. If you can't, though, then by all means, then feel free to press on and we'll just deal with it. That said, good luck! :) --From Andoria with Love 01:26, 20 November 2006 (UTC) What for? I came here to ask, but apparently I'm not the first one to have that idea... but anyway - is this actually going somewhere, and if it is, where? Do you need any help with template code? -- Cid Highwind 20:39, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Have a look at Shran's talk page. I followed Bp's advice and used an inactive Wiki to develop and debug the code, am putting a demo together now, which I'll post in Ten Forward once it's done. TeraBlight 20:41, 20 November 2006 (UTC)